Fire, Wind and Death
by middnites0ul
Summary: The one thing Clare has never done in the story yet? Kick Priscilla's ass. And she's going to, right here and right now. This story involves my OC Lloyd and Clare obtaining a new power. But what happens when the Scientist's flaws begin to show? Find out!
1. Chapter 1: Black Hair and Two Lines

**Title:** Fire, Wind and Death

**Chapter One: **Black Hair and Two Lines

**Author: **middnites0ul

**Summary:** The one thing Clare has never done in the story yet? Kick Priscilla's ass. And she's going to, right here and right now.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Claymore, just the plot of this story.

**A/N: **This is probably my first non-yaoi/romance fan fiction I've posted up XD I'm getting kind tired update after update of Claymore and Clare still hasn't kicked Priscilla's ass yet so I decided to make up a story where she does. Three things to rant on about: 1) Miria isn't dead here because I think she's awesome and strong. 2) It has my OC Lloyd in it. She's the "scientist" and nerd of the group. 3) It takes place after the war in the North.

* * *

I remembered back to the time where Priscilla had just turned into an awakened being. She killed Ilena, Noel, Sophia and the one I cared for so much, Teresa. I remember her walking past me, not even noticing me as if I didn't even reflect in her eyes. She walked past me with her Claymore in her hand and flew up into the sky, leaving me alive. I could feel my heart beating so fast and hard. I kept thinking, _was I going to die at that moment?_ _Was it my fault that Teresa is now dead?_

It had been seven years after the war up in the North. I still needed to find Raki. But even if I did, he wouldn't be safe from the fights against the awakened beings nor the fight I dreamt for. The one against Priscilla. I kept my hands together on top of my lap with my forehead leaning against my hands. I wanted nothing more but for this whole thing to end already. I looked up into the sky and asked,

"Raki, Where are you?" I asked myself.

Behind me I heard footsteps, crumbling the grass it stepped on.

"Hey Clare! Miria has something to announce," Helen yelled, even though they were only about two feet apart.

* * *

As Clare, Deneve, Helen, Tabitha, Cynthia and Yuma all gathered up to Miria they all noticed another women standing next to Miria. She had the same silver eyes and uniform as they did but her hair was pitch black. Her bangs were low and spread out and covered most of her forehead. She also had a low ponytail that made her hair go over her shoulder beside her neck. Her glasses were thick, square and a shade of dark purple. On her neck, her symbol showed, ⧺. They all wondered what she had to do with Miria and about her symbol. The organization's warrior's entire symbol's had only one line through it.

"This is our eighth member, Lloyd. Even though her hair color remains she's still one of the strong ones," Miria introduced.

"Hey, hey wait a minute. Miria, where is she coming from? And why is she one of us?" Helen interrupted.

Not only Helen, but also the other members of the group were disturbed that another one of their own kind was just joining in on the group. Though Deneve could care less.

"She is the same as Dietrich. However Dietrich is still also working for the organization as well as us so we can't call her a member. Lloyd has separated from the organization and has pledged to help us defeat the abyssal ones and take down the organization-"

"Che. I still don't have any approval for her," Helen cut off Miria's sentence with her own and unsheathed her sword, "let's give this new warrior a try."

She attacked Lloyd head on as she quickly dodged it.

"95% chance that you would've attacked me to see how strong I was," Lloyd said as she pushed up her glasses and added, "being the hot head you are."

"So she's the nerd of the herd?" Deneve asked.

Helen stretched her arm out so that it would go past, and around Lloyd.

"I guess you could say that," Miria answered.

Lloyd jumped up and into the sun's gaze where Helen could not see her.

'_92% chance that you'll dodge my attack and aim for my back.' _Lloyd thought to herself. Helen looked up to where Lloyd had jumped but couldn't see a thing because of the sun. A split second later she saw that her head was being aimed at, and so she moved out of the way as Lloyd landed on her feet, knees touching the ground. Helen thought that this was her chance and aimed for Lloyd's back. It had gone just as planned. The dark haired warrior did a high back flip as Helen attacked, and made the tip of her Claymore touch Helen's back.

"Satisfied?" the warrior asked.

Helen, paralyzed at the fact that she was just that much weaker, and so she sheathed her sword onto her back as Lloyd did the same.

"Hey why's your hair black even though you're so strong?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah and why do you have two lines in your symbols as apposed to the one line straight down?" Yuma added.

"Because I have my data to rely on," Lloyd laughed a little hearing herself say that, "and the reason I have two lines is because the organization ran out of ideas."

There was a slight awkward silence at that answer.

"Ah jeez I was just trying to add a little humor."

Still no one said anything.

"The reason is because my body rejected the yoma flesh that had been put inside of me at first. The organization was going to kill me, realizing that I was a failure experiment but that scientist kept persisting on keeping me for at least another day. And so after that one day had passed, the organization noticed that my body had been well and that my brain remained unharmed from the yoma's flesh. After training and sending me on missions they realized no matter how much energy I release, I won't awaken. One line for human, the other for yoma. And that's when they had created the next evolution of warriors. Well, they only have me as of now."

Lloyd took a deep breath in after her sharing her story. The other warriors, besides Miria and especially Clare, were astounded and feared by the thought that no matter how much they tried, they would not be able to kill Lloyd.

"If you're thinking that you can't kill me, then you're incorrect," it was if Lloyd had read their mind, "I'm weaker than your typical warrior. I'm not as strong or as fast, so I have to use my knowledge and my data to fight. Otherwise I would be dead by now."

There was nothing but the sound of the wind that swayed the claymore's hair towards the east direction as they all stood there.

"There are four warriors coming this direction and there's two awakened beings further from here that I assume they're going after," Tabitha sensed.

"We should start heading out," Miria ordered.

They all agreed with Miria and began to walk away. Lloyd walked beside Clare in the back of the group. She said,

"I noticed that arm doesn't belong to you. Its yōki is on a different level than yours."

"Yes, you are right about that. I was wondering, if you're from the organization, isn't your yōki going to be sensed by the others?"

"Yes, but no. I've already thought of a solution for that. Here feel this."

Lloyd pointed at her arm for Clare to feel. Clare attempted to touch the clothing but she couldn't. Her fingers were repelled just a bit, which shocked her.

"Yōki can't enter or leave this clothing. Of course your Claymore could pierce through it though. I have yet to create better armor."

Clare was already surprised at the fact that she was such a special warrior. She envied the fact that Lloyd could release all her power but not awaken. If only Clare could achieve that, she would have obtained more power and a new pinnacle. She looked at the palm of her hand, made it into a fist then released it.

"Clare-san, are you okay?" Lloyd asked.

"Yeah I'm alright."

* * *

A man had approached the group of warriors asking them,

"Excuse me lady, where is the next town loca-"

Miria, closest to the man, had sliced his arm off, causing the purple and stenchful yoma blood to spew out of the wound.

"Argh, what was that for?" Spikes along the man's spine had formed as he slowly transformed into a yoma, "You should've just cut my head off right from the start!"

The yoma slammed his claw down to the ground as the warriors jumped back and out of the way. All but Tabitha and Lloyd unsheathed their swords. The ugly creature bursted out a cry, which made the warriors fall to their knees, in pain from the sound of despair.

"Mwahahahahaha," the yoma laughed.

As the warriors struggled to stand Clare released her yōki and sent it to her right arm, using Ilena's Quick Sword technique to slice off the remaining arm. The yoma used his high-speed regeneration to bring back not only the arm that had just been cut off, but also the one cut off by Miria. They stood up as Miria ran in to make a move. She used her new mirage technique to confuse the yoma of which one she truly was. She then instantly flashed to his back and swung her sword creating a deep wound on the back of his throat. Miria stepped down and noticed that she had not swung hard enough to kill it.

"Oye, oye Miria what's wrong with you? Why didn't you finish it?" Helen asked.

"Its hide must've been a bit tougher than I thought. If you're complaining finish him yourself."

"Don't mind if I do!"

Helen jumped up as one of the yoma's finger stretched out to Helen. She immediately cut it off and used a weaker version of Jean's Drill Sword while extending her arm to reach the yoma from a distance. The yoma blocked it with its hand.

"Che."

Helen had failed to kill the yoma off in one move. From beneath, without anyone noticing, Clare shot up and sliced the yoma's head off of its body. As the blood showered out she swung her sword down fast to remove the blood on it.

"You guys were taking too long and making such a commotion," Clare said.

Though it was the truth.

"We should hurry up and leave," Tabitha suggested, "the other warriors noticed the disruption in the yoma's yōki."

* * *

"So Miria, where exactly are we going?" Deneve asked.

"I was going to ask you guys once we get nearby the central region."

"Can we stop by the Cathedral in Rabona? I have some of my research there that I've been wanting to pick up," Lloyd asked.

"It is on the way there so I suppose so," Miria answered.

The truth was, Lloyd had been waiting exactly three years, eight months and four days to get it. She placed sites in the Northern, Eastern, Western and Southern Quadrants for where she could keep her information retrieved in that are but the Central Region had her research in obtaining a new power that would make her a stronger warrior.

* * *

It had taken them a couple of days but they finally reached Rabona. They wore their cloaks to cover their silver eyes and their swords when they entered Rabona. As they passed by the guards Clare noticed that Sid and Galk were by the entrance as well.

"Well, well, well. Would you lookit this. Clare is back!" Sid said cheerfully.

He knew that he couldn't welcome them back at the entrance so he took them to one of the empty homes. Once they walked inside the door they all took the hoods to their cloaks off and took a seat all except for Lloyd.

"Miria, I'm going to get my research now. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Wait, Cynthia, go with her. You can never be too careful."

Cynthia said okay as she put her hood back on.

"Well, welcome back," Galk said properly.

They were all served drinks even though not necessary and began to talk.

* * *

"Where is your research Lloyd?" Cynthia asked.

"It's just around the corner."

The 'just-around-the-corner' was the Cathedral. As Cynthia continued to follow Lloyd they went around the back area of the Cathedral and a little into the woods. Lloyd kicked one of the trees four times. On the second time Cynthia asked another question,

"Um, Lloyd-san, what are you doing?"

She pointed at the grass that was moving and revealing Lloyd's underground research lab. They walked down the steps in a dark, stony passage way. Spider webs had hung from above while ants and other insects had run across the steps. After about ten or so steps they had reached a dead end. Lloyd took her sword out and stuck it in a whole that was in the wall to her left. The dead end opened up from the middle horizontally and allowed Lloyd and Cynthia to walk forward. Lloyd snapped her fingers and lights had turned on, brightening the room. There in the room, was a desk, a chair, and a shelf with test tubes bubbling away. As Lloyd walked over to the shelf she laughed to herself like a mad scientist that finally her substances had turned a dark shade of red and a pale color that was almost transparent. She grabbed the tubes and an extra pack of supplies and put them in a brown box. Lloyd then looked through the scattered papers and wrote down a few things regarding the tubes. Finishing up the last few words she placed them in a folder and a large box, organizing as needed.

"Okay I'm done. Let's go," Lloyd commanded.

She snapped her fingers, stuck her sword in again in the same hole to close up the wall and walked back up and out the steps.

"May I ask what they're for? The tubes that is."

"Secret," Lloyd said as she laughed to herself on their way back.

* * *

**A/N: **In this story Clare obtains a new power because I don't think she's strong enough yet to fight and kill Priscilla with only Quick Sword and Windcutter techniques. So don't read it if you wanted Clare to kill Priscilla only on willpower and that crap.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Power

**Title:** Fire, Wind and Death

**Chapter Two: **A New Power

**Author: **middnites0ul

**Summary:** The one thing Clare has never done in the story yet? Kick Priscilla's ass. And she's going to, right here and right now.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Claymore, just the plot of this story.

* * *

As Cynthia and Lloyd walked back to where the others were, both of them sensed a yoma nearby.

"Do you feel that too?" Cynthia asked.

"Yeah, let's go after it."

The two warriors ran to where they sensed the yoma as they met up with Tabitha, Helen and Deneve.

"Where are Miria and Clare?" Lloyd asked.

"They're back at the house. It's not a very strong yoma so only the three of us came," Deneve answered.

They continued to run towards the human eating monster as they felt a burst of yōki was sensed by all of them.

"Whoa! That yoma feels almost like Isley!" Helen shouted.

"No, Isley was on a completely different level," Deneve argued, "but it still feels pretty strong."

Tabitha, Helen, Deneve, Lloyd and Cynthia all stopped and gazed at the yoma that was about three times their size. Deneve unsheathed both her sword as Helen did the same and rushed in to kill the monster.

"Doesn't he kinda look like Isley? I mean look at his legs. Same horsey look, no?" Helen joked around without an ounce of fear of the yoma.

She stretched her arm and sliced off one of the legs. Deneve went head on and aimed a swing at the yoma's throat. However, it anticipated Deneve's attack and stuck its arm in her stomach.

"Augh!" Deneve coughed up blood as she regenerated her stomach.

"Why are you acting so careless Deneve? Jeez, just because you're a defensive type doesn't mean you can regenerate everything all the time."

Helen swung her sword at the yoma's head but he blocked it with the back of his hand.

"Why are those three Claymores standing back?" the yoma had asked.

He was being ignored as Tabitha's eyes were closed, sensing the yoma's yōki flow and Lloyd was actually sitting down in the battle taking notes of the yoma's every step and move, including Helen's and Deneve's. Cynthia sat there in awe that Lloyd could do that while just watching.

"Don't ignore me!"

The yoma kicked towards Lloyd and Cynthia while Deneve rushed back and used her two swords to protect the two.

"What the hell are you doing sitting down newbie? Shouldn't you be fighting?" Deneve yelled at Lloyd as she got up and closed her book.

"I knew you were going to protect me so I didn't bother. Besides I thought you were strong enough. I'll help if you want."

Lloyd pushed up her glasses and smirked at Deneve. She was out mouthed and was just made fun of her about her strength.

"Forget it, I'll do it myself," she laughed as she released he yōki.

Her veins began to pop out of her face, arms and legs as she moved in super high speed and sliced off another of the yoma's legs causing it to fall forward with its head almost falling on top of Helen.

"Hey, hey at least let me back out if you're going solo!"

Deneve ignored Helen as he stuck both her swords into the yoma's throat and sliced them both outwards, separating the head from the body. Deneve lowered her yōki and placed her swords onto her back.

"We should leave, the villagers and gaurds are coming this way. I can also sense Miria and Clare heading for the gates," Tabitha told.

As the residents of Rabona caught eyesight of the Claymores in their city they pretended not to see them since they had just saved them from the yoma. The warriors ran out of their sight and out of the town. They met up with Miria and Clare directly outside of the city.

"Deneve, your clothes…" Miria noticed.

"Forget about it, I was just being careless."

"Now what? Are we just going to go after the abyssal ones just like that?" Yuma asked.

They began to walk into the woods as Miria said,

"Well there's only Riful left and I know she won't harm us in any way. We might have a chance of winning against Priscilla if we had her on our side."

"Priscilla's much stronger than that," Clare bluntly said, "We need to achieve a new power, something that not even the organization has thought of."

While crumbling the grass and stepping over tree roots the warriors thought of what was possible. Lloyd stepped up to the front and stopped everyone for a moment.

"I do have something. But I haven't tested it out yet."

Lloyd opened up the brown box that she had with her and opened it up. The liquid in the tubes were still bubbling.

"What is that? I can feel yōki coming out of that but it's very small," Tabitha asked.

None of the other warriors felt anything coming out of it.

"I was looking a way for myself to get stronger without using brute strength. I decided to create something that will allow us to infuse elements into our strength."

"A-are you serious Lloyd? This is taking us- any warrior, to a new generation," Miria stuttered from the first time.

Something that not even the organization has created, right here this warrior has. It shocked her that this was Lloyd's true intention of being a Claymore.

"Like I said… I haven't tested it. And I can't exactly test it on yoma. It's not the same. I've also thought about kidnapping a warrior from the organization but if it is successful, it'll just get us in a bad situation."

They stood in silence realizing that one of them had to be the test subject for the new power. The warriors looked around, down, at each other until Yuma had broken the silence.

"I-I'll do it," Yuma bravely stated, "I'm not much help anyway and if it does fail, I'm sure Lloyd-san can just improve it and maybe Miria could defeat Priscilla with it or something…"

"I am not just going to hand one of my comrades to their own death just like that! We'll think of something else," Miria felt angered that Yuma could throw away her life just like that.

The day became night as the wind blew colder. Miria decided to camp out here and rest for the night. It had been a while since they last slept. The fire crackled and burned the wood as time slowly passed. Everyone had fallen asleep except for Clare, Lloyd and Yuma. Helen was probably snoring as loud as she possibly could.

"You could probably hear her from a mile away, Helen," Lloyd stated.

Clare and Yuma nodded their heads with a small smile at Lloyd.

"What happens if your test fails Lloyd?" Yuma asked.

"Well… I'm not sure. But because of its power, it's possible you could die. The rush of yōki should first enter your blood stream. Then you should feel some pain as the elements try to balance out. It either rejects the balance or accepts it," Lloyd took pauses between saying those sentences.

"I see…"

They sat in silence for the next few minutes as the cricket's noise grew louder and the fire grew stronger. Clare wanted that power for herself. To kill Priscilla and protect Raki. But it couldn't be helped. Like Lloyd had said, she could possibly die.

"Preform the experiment now. While Miria is asleep. I'm sure that if it works then we can all get stronger right?"

Lloyd pushed herself up as she whipped back her hair and whispered to herself, _"That's what I've been waiting for."_ It seemed as if her glasses glared a shiny yellow-red against the fire, not allowing you to see her eyes as she stepped closer and closer to Yuma. She placed her hand on her shoulder and slyly said,

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Yuma felt a little scared at first but she gulped down her saliva and nodded her head. Lloyd led Yuma down a little deeper into the woods and turned her head back to Clare,

"I hope you'll be a good girl and you won't tell Miria. I have other things you can be useful for."

Lloyd left Clare standing there beside the fire and left with Yuma and the box in her hand.

* * *

Lloyd sliced a smaller tree down, then its bark in half.

"You can lay your back against this. It's not the best, but better than the floor."

Yuma layed on the bark half as Lloyd pulled out belts from only God knows where and tied Yuma against the piece of wood. She set up the tubes in the brown box she had carried so that they would slowly pour themselves through a pipe into a long, pointy syringe. Yuma looked around her and noticed nothing and no one except for Lloyd. She gazed up to the star filled sky and wondered if it would be her last gaze on it.

"It's done," Lloyd said as she grabbed a hold of the syringe.

"If I die… what will you do about Miria…? She'll be outraged."

"Well. It's an if, so I'll figure it out later. I'll be injecting the wind element into your right hand first. Then if it balances I'll add the stronger, fire element to your left."

"Wait, why right and left? Aren't you just going to inject it into my body?"

"If I do that it'll completely overwhelm your body and corrode yourself from the inside out. If I do it to your hands, it will transfer it to our Claymores instead of having fire kicks and strikes. That would be odd."

Yuma agreed as Lloyd told her once again that she would begin the experiment. Yuma closed her eyes and replayed her memories from the beginning of after the war. She had luckily survived along with Miria and the others. The fact that she was accepted and was able to make friends within the organization made her satisfied with her life. Lloyd slowly and smoothly injected the translucent fluid into Yuma's right hand. At first Yuma felt normal, then felt that burst of a new yōki entering her body. Her body began jerking every now and then, being held back by the belts Lloyd had placed. Lloyd wrote a few things down then noticed Yuma's body was stabilized. They both let out a sigh showing Yuma was okay.

"Thank goodness. I can't have my test subject dying on the first step."

That was right. Yuma had almost forgotten she had to inject the fire element now. She didn't feel as worried since she had already injected one of the elements. But then she noticed Lloyd was taking off the belts holding her down.

"W-what are you doing?"

"I have to test out how my new idea works. Here," Lloyd threw Yuma's Claymore to her, "let's fight a little."

Once Yuma caught the Claymore with her right hand she immediately saw wind curving around it like a snake, soon covering the whole blade. The same translucent color caught Lloyd's awe as she removed her glasses.

"Why'd you take your glasses off Lloyd-san? Don't you need them?"

Lloyd pulled her hair band off, letting her hair loose, flowing with the wind.

"No, not really. I can't exactly take notes at the same time while fighting you. Maybe I should have brought Clare. Oh well. But this way, I can remember this fight and replay it in my mind to take notes. These glasses are kinda special. Anyway, here I go."

Lloyd striked cautiously because this would be her first time fighting her and so she would not be able to use her data. Yuma was afraid at first because she was always weak, but this time she felt a bit different. She dodged the first attack and jumped back. Without realizing it, she pointed her Claymore at Lloyd and the wind had stretched to where she was, pushing her back and making her back slam against one of the trees.

"Oh god! Lloyd-san are you okay?"

"D-don't worry about me, I'm fine."

She coughed a few times and got back to her stance. This time Yuma attacked Lloyd, close up, and when their Claymores collided a burst of wind blew their hair out violently.

"Try and control it somehow," Lloyd asked.

Yuma tried to picture something like a lance and soon the wind was turning in circles like a tornado but in a shape of a lance. Yuma did not aim for Lloyd, but her sword. The warrior soon noticed what the blond was trying to do and allowed her to do so. Her grip on the Claymore tightened as the force of the wind was pushing Lloyd back slowly. It was then a very small chip of the Claymore came off. Yuma stepped back as they had just witness the breaking of a Claymore.

"Yes! You have given me valuable information Yuma! That is enough. Allow us to move onto step 3. Injection of the fire element."

Yuma stuck her Claymore on the ground as she once again laid her back onto the bark and allowed Lloyd to tie her back. Lloyd placed her glasses back on and grabbed the syringe with the crimson red fluid in it. She then injected it Yuma's left hand the same way as before. After injecting it all she let go and hoped for the best. The jerking was a lot more this time. The fire element was a lot stronger so it had been understandable.

"I feel a bit weird Lloyd-san…" Yuma faintly said.

Lloyd continued to watch what would happen as several sweat drops formed on Yuma's forehead. _"Could this be the side effect of the 'fire'?"_ A few seconds later Lloyd sense a major disruption in Yuma's yōki flow. She jumped up and prepared her Claymore in her hand. Yuma screamed out in pain as her left arm began transforming. First a large spike came out of her shoulder, same as those that hand been launched into the air by that thing formed by Rafaela and Lucilla. Then her veins had popped out, but only on her arm. It began turning yellow, orange, and then a dark red. What had confused Lloyd is that why was it only occurring in her arm. That's when it had hit her. It would only be a matter of time before the elements completely had taken over her. All in an instant Lloyd swung her Claymore and sliced off Yuma's arm. Yuma's screaming was even louder in the pain she was. She quickly calmed down as she took a few breaths in and then out. They both thought they were very close to failing. But then Yuma's remaining arm had begun to transform. Though wind was much, much faster than fire. It rapidly took over Yuma's body from head up to all the way down to her legs. _"S-shit… it's over for me…"_ Yuma thought.

"I'm sorry Yuma. I'm going to have to kill you,"

The only response Yuma gave was the loud scream from how fast the wind was eradicating her body. Then Lloyd sliced Yuma's head off, leaving her back to the failed test subject.

"Damnit… I was so close," Lloyd said to herself.

She began crying from the thought that she was so close to a new power. As she continued pouring tears from her eyes down her face the remaints of Yuma's body, both the fire and wind parts began forming into a new kind of yoma.

"Shit, I should've shredded you from the beginning!"

The fire yoma came from Lloyd's back and wind approached the front. Lloyd was surrounded and did not know what to do. Within an eye blink she saw the bodies on the ground piled up in tiny pieces, not able to form back. There was a small piece of the wind yoma that was able to fight. It was then Clare came from the shadows and used her Quick Sword to finish it.

"Will I be able to tell Miria now that you killed Yuma?" Clare asked.

"Forget about being able to tell me. I've seen everything."

Miria followed after Clare and revealed herself. She released her yōki allowing Lloyd and Clare to now feel it.

"Why did you go against my orders? Lloyd."

"Yuma brought it on herself I-"

"You should've told her that she should value her life!"

"You're right there. But had I not done this I wouldn't have found a way to stabilize the power," as Lloyd said that she held up her book where she wrote the formula to the elements, "would you like to be my next test subject, Miria?"

* * *

**A/N:** Liked? Hated? Please review and wait for chapter 3!


	3. Chapter 3: Evolution Up for Offer

**Title:** Fire, Wind and Death

**Chapter Three: **Evolution Up for Offer

**Author: **middnites0ul

**Summary:** The one thing Clare has never done in the story yet? Kick Priscilla's ass. And she's going to, right here and right now.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Claymore, just the plot of this story.

* * *

"Would you like to be my next test subject, Miria?"

"You're already positive that it'll work?"

"Yeah it's not one of those things that it'll take years and years to develop."

"Why do you have to inject both elements? Why not only one?" Clare asked.

Lloyd turned to face Clare and gave her a smirk, saying, "Don't they say, the more the merrier?"

Lloyd tried to lessen the tension around them but had failed. She went over to wind and fire yoma's remaints and placed Yuma's sword in the middle. The dark haired warrior came back and added,

"I'll need about three weeks to make this version of elements," she pointed to her book, "in the mean time, I'll need to immediately train one of you properly so that I won't fail."

Miria and Clare looked at each other. Miria was positive that Lloyd would not fail a second time and so as she was about to offer herself as the second test subject Clare had beaten her to it.

"Please use me as needed Lloyd. I want to beat Priscilla with this power of yours."

"Miria?" Lloyd had asked. Miria nodded her head allowing another one of Lloyd's experiments to occur. "Miria we'll be separating from your group. We'll be back within a month."

Lloyd ran off with Clare within a split second and left Miria alone. She ran as far away as she could so that Tabitha would not be able to sense them. Miria decided not to chase after them and let them be. She headed back to where the others were and stayed up the night. She wondered about how she would announce the death of Yuma.

_-Meanwhile- _

"What are you doing? Why are we separating from the others?"

Lloyd had decided this was far enough and put Clare down. She pointed her sword at Clare and told her,

"The next four weeks will be the living hell for you. We'll need to inject daily doses of a medicine that is 1/25 the power of the elements and you'll need to adjust to it quickly."

Lloyd injected both wind and fire elements into Clare and handed her sword to her. She removed her glasses and took her stance. Clare didn't bother asking why she had removed her glasses and instead rose her arm and begun to use her Quick Sword technique. Lloyd had dodged all attacks but after a few minutes Clare went down to her knees and gripped onto her right arm tightly. The power was going berserk inside of her. It was only a small portion of the power and she already had trouble controlling it.

"It's because you're focusing all your yōki into your right arm that you can't control it. It's also because your mind is very weak and easily wavered. We'll need to take some training time off and calm your mind down. Try using Flora's Wind Cutter technique."

Clare looked up and asked, "H-how do you know about that?"

"I have my ways."

Lloyd signaled Clare to get up as she sheathed her sword and began using Wind Cutter. It was easier to control as Clare did not have to use continuously using her yōki. Lloyd saw an opening and aimed for an attack. Clare took long enough to notice as she moved as fast as she could and only escaped part of the attack, opening a small wound on her left arm.

"The fire is disrupting your ability to read yōki. I'll need to make a proper training routine for you to follow as I also make another mixture for the weakened version of the elements," Lloyd said she stuck her sword into the ground and began mixing ingredients and setting up tubes.

"Weakened?" Clare asked.

"Oh- sorry weakened was the wrong word. Uh, let's see… just not over powering."

Clare felt uneasy but decided to leave it at that. She began swinging her sword, not releasing any yōki and focusing on her brute strength and technique. With each swing she felt her right arm growing heavier and heavier. The elements were just too hard to control for her. They easily took over her body. The fire made her sweat and the wind felt like it was slicing the inside of her. It was if it had its own mind. Clare had absolutely no clue how she was going to survive the next four weeks like this. It was just as Lloyd had said it. From now it would be the living hell for herself.

* * *

Days passed as injection after injection had happened. Training had become longer and longer as Clare and Lloyd had begun to learn each other's fighting styles. Clare began to adapt to how much yōki she should release as well as her elements. Each day her ability to use the Quick Sword grew longer and she could feel the power inside her grow. Not only her stamina went up, but her precision as well. The two had also meditated every now and then to calm themselves on the inside. They had also yelled at each other to lengthen their ability to 'keep their cool'. Weird as they thought it was, Clare had benefitted from it. On the twenty-sixth day, Clare had not taken her injection and was set up, same as Yuma, prepared to take in the power of the elements. Once Lloyd had brought them out, the colors were a tad off from before but still bold. Truthfully, it was weaker than the original mixture but Clare had been taking small portions of it everyday. Her strength without the elements was already stronger than before so Lloyd did not worry.

"Are you ready?" Lloyd asked.

Clare took a deep breath in and answered, "Yes."

"I'm going to inject both of them in you simultaneously."

Clare nodded as the needle of the syringes touched Clare's hands. The needle then broke through Clare's skin as the fluids began rushing into her. It was calmer scene then when it had happened to Yuma. After a few minutes Clare said,

"There seems nothing wrong. I'm guessing it worked."

Lloyd agreed as she opened up the belt buckles and let Clare free.

"Try your Quick Sword now," Lloyd commanded.

Clare went over to a tree and used her quick sword. The tree split into several uneven pieces then burned up into ash. It first shocked Lloyd until she realized she had placed the fire element into Clare's right hand. At first Lloyd had thought that fire was a much stronger element and it would be hard for Clare to control but it didn't seem to have any affect to her. Lloyd had thought wrong. She let it be as she said,

"Let's go meet up with Miria now."

* * *

It had been almost a month. No Yuma, no Clare and no Lloyd. Miria and the others had been sitting all that morning as they waited another day for Clare and the others. Miria felt Clare's -now- overwhelming yōki as she rose from her seat just in time to meet the two warriors that had parted a month ago.

"It's done Miria," Lloyd said with a smile on her face.

"Where's Yuma?" Cynthia asked.

Both Clare and Lloyd looked over to Miria and saw that she had not told them the truth yet. Lloyd lied trying to make the best of the situation,

"We ran into an awakened one a while ago. We were in the middle of training and Clare couldn't fight since her right arm kept acting up. I overestimated Yuma and allowed her to fight herself and as I was taking notes the yoma just cut her in half so suddenly after releasing its hidden yōki. Neither Clare nor I were able to save her at that time. She was in critical condition."

Miria and Clare looked the other way as Lloyd was telling the lie with such a straight face, as Cynthia, Tabitha, Helen and Deneve did not believe that.

"Is that the truth?" Deneve asked boldly.

"Yes," Miria regretted saying.

They all gave a moment of silence to Yuma for her death. Miria cut off the silence by saying,

"Clare. Lloyd. May I have a word with you?"

The two of them walked over to Miria as they walked away from the group.

"Che, that can't be the truth. I mean why the hell did Clare go away from us for a month then suddenly come back?" Helen asked.

"Well if Miria had to lie about it then it's probably something she wanted to protect us from knowing," Deneve answered.

"That's just messed up I thought we were friends."

"We are Helen but some things aren't worth mentioning. Get your mind off it this instant," she told.

* * *

"Would you mind demonstrating your power with a fight, Clare?"

Clare unsheathed her sword, ready for battle. Miria did the same as she ran towards Clare, using her new Phantom. Clare switched to her left arm as she "sharpened" her sword by using the wind element, surrounding the sword with a whirling tornado shaping the Claymore as a lance. She imitated Yuma with what she saw. The wind blew Clare's and Miria's hairs back. The first swing was Miria's sword as it clashed with Clare's. She then pulled back and swifted to her backside. Clare jumped up, sensing her attack and switched the hand she held her Claymore in. She held her sword out using her Quick Sword technique as flames bursted from her sword. As Miria used her sword to block the attacks she could feel the heat from the collision of the attack down to her hand and through her body. At first she was surprised that the fire could be that strong but soon she got used to it. Miria interrupted and said,

"I think that was enough. You'll be one scary monster if you awaken Clare."

Clare took that as a compliment as Lloyd laughed at the joke.

"Do you think we'll be able to go after Priscilla now?"

"Clare," Miria changed her tone to a more serious one, "just because you've gotten stronger doesn't mean the others have this past month. It's too dangerous. We would-"

"What if I went alone-"

"No," Miria quickly said.

"I was thinking about resurrecting the former number one warriors in the previous generations. Good idea don't you think? I mean if we had Teresa Priscilla would die easy as a toothpick, no?" Lloyd interrupted.

"Teresa… she-" Clare tried saying.

"The dead should stay dead Lloyd," Miria had remembered about Hilda and did not want to bring back the deceased.

She tightened the grip on her sword and asked,

"We just need more training. In time we'll grow stronger."

"Miria it's been seven years since after the war in the North. We're still having trouble with fighting awakened beings one after the other."

Clare had a point there. Miria thought about it for a while. If they were going to remain like this for the rest of their lives what good what it do, their deaths was just waiting to come closer.

"Resurrect Teresa only. After that I forbid you to use your science on humans Lloyd."

Miria had stated it loud and clear as Lloyd pushed her glasses up ran her fingers through her ponytail once.

"Of course Miria."

"Wait, you can't," Clare said.

"I can't what?"

"You can't resurrect Teresa."

"And why not?"

"T-teresa… she's…" Clare gulped as she had finally told the truth, "Teresa is inside of me."

Miria and Lloyd stopped thinking all together for one moment realizing that Clare was only ¼ yoma.

"What the hell is the organization thinking putting a former number one inside of you?" Miria asked.

"It was upon my own will," Clare answered.

"Allow me to see your stomach Clare," Lloyd asked.

She was going to refuse at first but then Miria gave her the 'look'. Clare loosened her skirt a little and lifted her shirt just enough to show a cross engraved on her stomach with veins popping out and surrounding all over it. It surprised and amused both Miria and Lloyd. Without permission, Lloyd lifted her arm to feel the bumps and uplifts of each vein coming out of Clare's stomach. She then fixed her outfit and jumped back a little.

"Sorry about that. Well, that is amazing. I'm sure I could get Teresa's power to awaken inside of you and-"

"No Lloyd. Enough of your experiments. You'll put so much power into Clare and then she'll awaken. What are you supposed to do then?"

"Kill her of course."

"Lloyd!"

Miria's face angered at the scientist who thought so little of people's lives. Clare placed her hand on Miria's right shoulder and said, "It's alright Miria." She then calmed down as the scientist once again pushed her glasses up. They began to walk to the others since they had already kept them waiting long enough.

"Welcome back!" Cynthia had greeted.

The others however, were silent; angered from the secret Miria had been keeping from them. With just one look Miria could tell that they were curious what exact had been going on in the past month. Sooner or later they had to find out about Clare and also about trying to kill Priscilla.

"Listen up everybody. I'll only say this once. We'll be going for Priscilla's head as of now. Clare, Tabitha and I will be looking for Priscilla. The rest of you are to stay with Lloyd and toughen up. The battle will be far harsher than the one in the north. You are under no circumstances to interfere with anyone from the organization."

"Hold up, why so sudden? Lloyd and Clare are gone for a month, they come back and boom we go after Priscilla?" Helen shouted.

"I assure you, the quieter you are the stronger you'll get Helen," Lloyd said, intimidating her. "Before you go Miria, I'd like you to hold onto this at any cost," Lloyd said as she handed Miria a sakura petal inside a clear, transparent, spherical stone, "I'll be able to find you anywhere with this. It holds the scent of which my nose knows the best."

Miria accepted it as she left with Clare and Tabitha on their search for Priscilla.

"Now then. Fight each other. No teams or anything just fight as if you had turned into yomas."

Lloyd sat down on the grass and opened up her notebook. As she wrote the subject of the notes she looked up and saw no fighting.

"Go on already. Please don't say that your each other friends and that you can't do it. That will just ruin everything."

The three looked at each other as Deneve took the first move, attacking Helen. She was always the first to understand the situation.

"D-deneve? What are you doing?"

"Look it's for our training right? Let's just get this over with."

Cynthia made the tip of her blade touch the left side of Deneve's neck as she said,

"Please don't forget about me Deneve-san."

With Deneve's other Claymore she pushed away Cynthia's sword and jumped back to safety.

"And so it begins." Lloyd grinned as she began to take notes at their fighting styles.

Cynthia slashed by Helen's stomach but she dodged.

"Hey, hey! Why is everyone aiming for me?" she asked as she extended her arm by Deneve's shoulder. Knowing Deneve, Helen knew she could dodge it but she didn't. At that moment the defensive type warrior put both her Claymores in one of her hands as she allowed her arm to be sliced off.

"Deneve! What'd you do that for?" Helen asked but the one questioned did not answer.

Instead she regenerated her arm while simultaneously jumping up to dodge Cynthia's attack and transfer one of the Claymores to her regenerated arm. She launched another attack at Helen. After that Deneve looked back at Lloyd. She couldn't help but feel feared from the scientist. She knew, deep inside, something more had to be told.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, that chapter came out longer then I thought it would. Of course I was hoping to write something longer. Whenever I write and then reread it, the story seems rushed :|. Hope you enjoyed the update. Sorry for it being a month later. But better some update then nothing right? Please review!


	4. Chapter 4: Fateful Meeting

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of Claymore.

* * *

_**Chapter 4:**__ Fateful Meeting_

* * *

Both a leg and an arm, Deneve had regenerated both quickly. Another time period passed as this time Lloyd had trained Cynthia, Deneve and Helen. Cynthia sat down next to Lloyd as the two of them watched the best friends fight. As much as Helen could cut, Deneve continued to regenerate. It was day five of Deneve's training. For the past two and a half weeks, the scientist trained each one individually. However, she wanted each one of them to develop their skills to beyond their expectations. This time, it was Helen's job to continue to cut the former #15's body up as much as she could. This would show how long the warrior would be able to regenerate within a certain time. By now, her left arm had been cut three times entirely, both her legs, one time each and a cut down her chest. All within 15 minutes, Deneve was able to do. Helen was ready to deliver another blow until she heard,

"Stop."

Her sword just inches away from impaling the opponent's kidney.

"Deneve I am so, so proud of you! (A/N: This seems like OOC even though it's my own character…) Before you struggled just regenerating your stomach, this is a great improvement," she complimented.

"I'm tired of this, I need to get stronger. Regeneration takes up too much of my power to begin with."

Lloyd's eyes dawned down at her, "I was wondering when you'd say that." She collided her sword with Deneve's as Helen moved out of the way. Deneve barely saw Lloyd's arm move but she had aimed for her shoulder, which again Deneve blocked. It resulted in a loud, piercing 'clang' that made Cynthia and Helen cover their ears. Exactly three more sword exchanges until Lloyd got serious. A slice down Deneve's right shoulder: blocked. Another across her upper right arm: blocked. That's when she closed her eyes and began to fight. Every possible direction she attacked and when Deneve thought that she had the chance to attack, she went for it and fell into Lloyd's trap.

"Lloyd-san stop!" Cynthia yelled out.

Lloyd stopped and looked at Cynthia while Deneve kicked Lloyd in the stomach, causing her to cough out blood then finished it by sticking both of her swords by the scientist's head once she had fallen to the ground.

"Che, I've become so sloppy now," Deneve complained to herself.

"Damnit Cynthia, what'd you do that for?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm not as good as Tabitha… but I can feel a small amount of yoki coming north of here. Even though it's small I feel terrified of it. It's like it's an abyssal one. I'm sure if you looked for it, you could feel the same."

Besides Cynthia, the other three concentrated on finding the yoki. Once they had, they immediately opened their eyes as Helen stuttered out,

"O-oye Deneve…"

"It's her isn't it."

"So I'm not the only one?"

"Priscilla…" they said simultaneously.

…

…'_I smell blood… I'm in the mood for some guts right now.'_

…

"Priscilla? No, she can't be here! We have to get as far away from here as we can. The instant we meet her, we'll be dead," Deneve told the others.

…'_I can feel yoki… warriors, out here? At the least they'll be a blood shower.'_ Priscilla quickened the speed at which she was going at, knowing the four warriors were trying their best at getting away. Of course, their speed had not matched the beast's and in a matter of minutes, she had caught up. Deneve and Helen stopped as they shuddered in fear. They turned around to find Priscilla behind them. A third encounter was just too much. (**A/N:** In the anime, Helen, Deneve, Clare, Miria, and Raki had met Priscilla for the first time (of course it was Clare's second) up in the North at Pieta. It was not included in the manga). At least not until they had gotten stronger. In both their minds they thought, _'There's no way we can survive a third time.' _None of the warriors had a clue what to do, not even Lloyd. She had never face an abyssal one nor anything near the strength of Priscilla's. She did think of what she would do if something like this was going to happen but right now she could only freeze in fear.

"Now then who's first to die?" Priscilla asked.

At lightening fast speed Priscilla approached in front of Cynthia.

"Cynthia!" Helen cried out.

The beast planned to slice the Claymore in half horizontally but fortunately Deneve had stepped in front of Cynthia and cut Priscilla's hand off in time. Instanteously she regenerated her hand and stroke through Deneve's and Cynthia's stomach at the same time. It made her fall back onto Cynthia. The two fell onto the floor. Deneve struggled to get up at the same time as regenerating while the other warrior remained the floor. Lloyd crushed her glasses as she snuck up from behind and tried to slash off one of Priscilla's wing. She wasn't going to let her get away. If Lloyd could manage to capture, immobilize, anything similar to that, so she could research on the currently, most powerful yoma on this universe, then she could dare to imagine several other experiments that she could conduct. Priscilla, at the last moment, moved out of the way. Because of Lloyd's outfit, yoki couldn't escape and so Priscilla couldn't predict before hand of what was going to happen.

"Helen don't just stand there," Deneve paused to cough a few times. "Attack her. We can't die here… but we can't escape either." That last part the warrior had told herself, wondering what she could do, if anything.

Priscilla flew up in the air to gain some space between the warriors and itself. Lloyd jumped up, following her. Priscilla smacked the sword out of Lloyd's hand. In order to protect her, Helen extended her arm which caused Priscila to pull back from her planned attack. She landed on the floor and took a look around.

One was too afraid to fight. The other attempted to wound her but it didn't seem if she had the killing intent. The other were laying hopelessly on the ground regenerating. Deneve was too weak from training before to attack and out the four, she had seemed to be the strongest. Priscilla decided to end it in one blow. Her wings stretched out as far as they could as the vine-like features came out, attacking the four from every direction. She had only delayed the inevitable.

* * *

Miria, Clare, and Tabitha were not aware of what was happening to the other four. Tabitha then sensed the yoki that flowed out of Priscilla quickly. She couldn't determine whether if it was something to worry about or not but either way she told Miria of it.

"There's some yoki around where the others should be Miria, should we worry?"

Before Miria was able to answer, the sakura petal sealed in the glass Lloyd had given her had shattered. It was a sudden thing, not something that Miria had done purposely. Worried, Miria ordered to cancel the hunt for Priscilla and return to the others.

* * *

"T-they're dead…" Lloyd whispered.

She bent down to Cynthia who struggled to breathe due to the many wounds Priscilla had left on her. Lloyd checked on Deneve and Helen as well and found them in the same condition. She popped energy suppressors in their mouths while she tried to remember what exactly happened.

_They were attacked by Priscilla. Then after Priscilla attacked Deneve and Cynthia, we were all laying on the floor with several wounds soon after. Thinking we were dead, Priscilla had left. I knew if I didn't do something we would all die. It would take at least an hour… damn if only I could get up. My body was full of holes from Priscilla's attack; I would turn into jello if I even attempted to stand. Inside my brown box, I went into the bottom compartment, hidden from the outside and there laid organ replacers. I knew this would come in handy sooner or later. They were small chips that once I placed in the center of my wounds, they should begin growing veins outwards and start connecting to my body. I placed them in all the areas that Priscilla had struck her filthy yoma tentacles all the way through. After a few moments the cells had quickly grown, returning my body into normal state and I was able to get up._

Before popping in an energy suppressor for herself, she sensed Miria was coming. This was really going to look bad. She got rid of the medicine and hid the box. Then she began acting depressed once the remaining three had came back. Taking a look around, taicho saw the dead bodies on the floor her face turned horrified. She dropped her sword that she held in her hand as her knees collapsed to the floor. Taking a look down at Helen, she faintly said,

"Helen… before it was Yuma… now this…" Miria's tone changed, "Explain to me this instant what happened here! You were supposed to be training them Lloyd!"

She lifted her hand about to push her glasses up, but then realized that she no longer had them. Then gave a deep stare into Miria's eyes.

"Priscilla," was all she said.

Clare released her energy, shocking everyone. She released just enough to make the veins pop out of her body. "Tell me where she went," she demanded. Miria remember what had happened before and she wasn't letting her go wild this time. As Clare took her steps closer to Lloyd Miria quickly rose and used her hand to stop her. Just the look of Miria's eyes made Clare lower her energy. Miria used her phantom move to flash to Lloyd side and instantly attack her. Lloyd leaned against a rock. Only her arm had moved her sword to protect her from Miria's attack. "Che," Miria said with discomfort. Again she phantom'ed and attacked. Lloyd had solely moved her arm again. It was as if she was playing a game with Miria.

"St-"

"Stop playing games with you?" Lloyd was messing with Miria. She smirked while Miria glared. She had taken the words right out of taicho's mouth. Captain had attacked again, and again. And again.

"I'm-"

"What, serious? Well so am I. Failed subjects are never good you know?"

Miria's eyes widened at anger from Lloyd. She didn't know that the scientist was purposely doing this. But for what reason? Miria released her energy and clashed swords with Lloyd from up top. She pushed down with pressure making Lloyd stand and be pushed back. Releasing some of her own energy, Lloyd forced Miria back. She ended back where Clare and Tabitha had watched. Tabitha grabbed onto taicho's shoulder where she turned around and sliced off her wrist.

"M-miria?" she asked.

Tabitha quickly got her hand and reattached it before the wound closed up. Miria had not even apologized for the accident. It's as if she knew something like that would happen and would care less. Her eyes were full of killing intent. This was very unlikely of Miria to act like. Clare tried to pull her back, "Miria! You said you would not kill another warrior once you declared revenge on the organization!"

"I don't intend on killing her…" Miria firmly, but softly said. "I'm going to slice her up until she feels the pain in my heart after killing half our group."

She sped forward and slashed across Lloyd's stomach. Not too deep but a long wound.

"Miria!" Clare yelled out.

Lloyd ran for the bodies, running away from Miria. Before Miria would catch up, she placed them behind a boulder. Then she began running even further away. She thought, "With the energy suppressor's not even Tabitha can sense any life in them. For now they'll have to endure the pain. I'll have to immobilize captain…" A few seconds later she stopped, turned around and found Miria not too far behind.

"You can't run from me Lloyd."

"Yeah, yeah, Phantom Miria."

Just then Clare and Tabitha had caught up. Tabitha went to Miria, trying to stop her but then Clare had ran past them, worrying the other two. "We'll settle this later," Miria said as she dashed off with Tabitha not far behind. Now they had been chasing after Clare instead of Miria.

...

**_Clare's POV_**

...**_  
_**

I can feel it.

I can definitely feel it.

I began to run at an even faster pace.

Today's the day. I can feel the blood boiling inside of me. The instant I feel her yoki my mind goes beserk. My whole purpose in life and as a Claymore is the death of Priscilla.

Today **will **be the day!

Inside of me I can feel the elements fusing… it's getting me excited for this very moment. I could feel Miria and Tabitha nearby. The more I ran the more I could feel Priscilla's yoki and the more I felt it, the more I released my energy. Then I saw a glimpse of those wings. The wings that belonged to the horrid monster. I slowed down my speed, then completely stopped as she made a quick turn and looked at me with wide eyes. If it was going to happen like before, then I knew I could distract her in fear of Teresa's yoki inside of me.

"Priscilla," I said as I held my Claymore in my left hand firmly, it made wind whip out blowing the leaves violently. The both of our hairs followed.

"Teresa?" she called out. Seemed her mind still was frozen before her awakening. "You seem different…" The terrifying image of Teresa's head being sliced off made me suddenly shiver in fear. "I could've swore I killed you before…" She came at me with such force with a Claymore of her own, pushing me back and creating a pile of dirt behind my feet. "No matter, I'll kill you once more," Priscilla told me as she pushed me back.

Wasn't that Deneve's symbol on the sword she held? What was she doing with her sword! This was definitely unacceptable. I switched to my right hand and emitted fire into the sword while swinging it outward.

"Ho- that's something new," she said with interest.

I didn't both replying. My mind was focused on one thing: to kill that beast. I morphed the fire into a beast that lead the way. I dashed up to her, released the fire, grabbed onto my sword with my left hand and made a lance with the wind element. She stood there as she blocked it with Deneve's sword. The both of us noticed that a tiny piece of the Claymore in Priscilla's hand had broken off. Priscilla took quick action to it. It surprised her but she had no time to analyze it. She released more energy and flown into the air. She then created a shower of needle-like blades that would've injured me severely if they had hit me. I awakened my arms, combating each and every one of the blades coming towards me. I then awakened my legs to swiftly and at lightening speed disappeared. Once I escaped to the other side she flew at me with the never ending blades.

Then I tried making my life easier for once.

Gripping onto my sword with my left hand I created a wind with such intensity that the blades switched directions and aimed at Priscilla herself. She avoided by running to my side but I had only just shifted the wind to follow her. Her tentacles sprung out of her wings, taking the wounds but wiping away the blades. We then ran to each other clashing our swords at least several hundreds of times. I felt Miria's yoki nearby, coming toward me at rapid speed and never stopped. Then I felt her use her phantom to get between the beast and I. I change to a normal quick sword avoiding Miria for those few split seconds as she made a slash at Priscilla's chest and she received an attack across her face. The moment I felt it, I pulled her back and away from Priscilla. The monster quickly regenerated as Miria did the same.

"Clare don't hold back," she told me. I replied back to her with a nod.

"Don't lose your humanity either," she added as she phantom'ed to Priscilla's back.

Priscilla showed no effort to block by simply kicking backwards and using Miria as a boost to shoot forward to me. I quickly whipped up a fire storm by holding my sword with both hands. Then I launched forward as well.

We sped past each other.

No, that wasn't all. With my awakened legs it was barely enough to stay at the same speed as her. She had sliced off my left arm and I had hardly scratched at her horn. That of course she simply regenerated. Once I stuck my sword into the ground to slow down my speed as well as make a complete U-turn, I ran for my arm only five feet away from me. Quickly I tried reattaching it but flames bursted out of my arm when I tried to.

"What the…" I started to say until my arm incinerated in the heat.

Before I got to wonder what was going on I felt Priscilla's yoki shift, and once I looked up I saw Miria in front of me with Priscilla's arm shoved through her stomach all the way, almost reaching me as well.

"Miria!" I yelled out as Priscilla threw her to the ground. She was heavily bleeding. I could feel myself increasing energy by the second. I was getting angry from such an attack and could feel my humanity drifting away.

I figured this was the only thing I was living for so I drove myself full speed on the road to becoming a monster myself.

Slowly… faintly… I felt myself fall into slumber, one that I had never experienced before.

...

_**Five Months Later**_

...

Serene.

That it was not.

I felt my head shake as I woke up. I looked around as I saw Deneve, Cynthia, Helen, Miria, Lloyd and Tabitha surround me. They all faced one direction and down on the ground I was, I rose and look past the legs of my comrades finding the organization's location.

"What… what's going on?" I asked.

"I can't believe what good timing you have Clare," Lloyd said.

"Yeah you've been sleeping forever," Helen added.

"It's time now," Cynthia started.

"It was inevitable either way," Deneve continued.

"Taicho's dream and goal," Tabitha ignited.

"We're taking down the organization today," Miria finished.

"Let's go now"

* * *

**A/N:** Confusing isn't it? Well not to worry all will be explained in the next chapter so wait until then! Please support with reviews, favs, anything! Yes, that little button down there. Click it :D


End file.
